The identification of several growth factor receptors and retroviral oncogenes as syrosine-specific protein kinases indicated that protein phosphorylation on tyrosine residues plays a key role in cellular growth control. This notion has recently received support by the observation that the level of tyrosine phosphorylation of enzymes thought to play an important role in signal transduction (such as phospholipase C) correlates with their increased activity upon growth factor stimulation, thus establishing a functional role for tyrosine phosphorylation (Ullrich, A., et al., Cell 61:203-212 (1990)).
The degree and pattern of phosphorylatlon of tyrosine residues on cellular proteins are regulated by the opposing activities of protein-tyrosine kinases (PTKases; ATP:protein-tyrosine O-phosphotransferase, EC 2.7.1.112) and protein-tyrosine-phosphatases (PTPases; protein-tyrosine-phosphate phosphohydrolase, EC 3.1.3.48). The structural characteristics and evolution of PTKases as well as their role in the regulation of cell growth have been reviewed (Hunter, T., et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 54:897-930 (1985); Ullrich, A., et al., supra).